


Exist For Love

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Romantic Angst, Romanticism, Sad, Sad Ending, True Love, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the Aurora song Exist For Love.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 7





	Exist For Love

"Dont cry for me Adam my time as come,"Dom wispred as he lay on the cold ground in a pool of blood with his lover crouched down beside him cradling him in his arms. 

Dom had been shot in the torso while out on the town with Adam at a local bar, there was a huge gun fight and they got caught in the middle of it.

"I cant help but cry Dom you are dying and I am so afraid of loosing you,"Adam sobbed.

"I dont know what I will do with out your tender kisses or your lovely smile I feel as if I exist only to love you," Adam spoke inbetween tears of sorrow. 

Dom reached up and planted a quick kiss on Adam's lips as he placed his hand on the others cheek looking deep into the older mans dark brown eyes.

"I will miss you sugar plum, you mean the world to me and I hope to see you again some day," Dom said as he closed his eyes for the last time.

Adam wacthed with a heavy hopeless heart as the once lively man that he had spent the best years of his life with faded away. 

All Adam could do was hold Dom's lifeless body in his arms and cry knowing that he could never love another man the way he loved Dominic Harrison.


End file.
